Felix Felicis
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Harry got Felix Felicis in his 6th year as his love life with Snape becomes to heat up. But the unexpected is just around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

Felix Felicis

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Harry stared at the bottle in the boy's dormitory as he and Ron were the only ones in there so far. Ron looked at Harry excitedly, "when are you going to use your Felix Felicis Harry?" He asked.

"I don't really know. Perhaps I'll go and just keep it for now," Harry said slowly.

"Well, perhaps tomorrow we'll change your mind," Ron said hopefully.

"Perhaps. Are you invited to Slughorn's party this upcoming Christmas?"

Ron made a face, "Hermione rejected me at the very last minute cause of Lavender. Nobody asked me yet," he said.

"I wonder whose going to Slughorn's party," Harry said slowly.

Ron grinned at him, "perhaps your secret crush we'll be there!" He said as he knew how obsessed Harry was with his crush as he had the same crush for over three years now.

Harry blushed bright red, "Ron! You don't know that," he said as Ron chuckled.

"We better finish Snape's essay by the end of the week Harry. You still got to get that memory from Slughorn you know," Ron pointed out.

Harry glared at him, "now don't you start also. I've been trying to get that stupid memory from him, but every time I do, he always runs!"

"Just forget about Malfoy for the moment and keep concentrating on doing that. I mean, we need that memory to defeat you-know-who right? So keep of doing mate!"

Harry grumbled as an idea suddenly struck him, "hey!" He exclaimed a little bit too loud.

Ron looked over at him, "what Harry?"

Harry shook his head as he had a smile on his face, "nothing Ron. Let's just do our homework for the week," he said as Ron frowned and Harry put his Felix Felicis deep down in his trunk as he grabbed his school supplies and followed Ron out off the dormitory to do their homework in the common room.

(The next day)

Harry sighed as he was in Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Ron and Hermione. "I still can't believe we are still learning those Unforgivable Curses," Hermione muttered to them.

"It's Snape we are dealing here Hermione. You know how much he wants the Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron said as Hermione didn't say anything to him.

"Well, it is useful. I mean, we may have forgotten how to use them since our third year with Moody, remember? After all, why not review them for the upcoming war?" Harry said.

"But did he have to use the Cruciatus Curse on a spider though? I mean, Neville was shaking his seat just like before. I was even sweating myself!" Ron exclaimed.

"I tried using it on Bellatrix in the Ministry before, remember? It didn't have any effect," Harry said.

"That was because Potter, you need to believe in it. You can't use it unless you want to. You have to have hatred within yourself and not any happiness at all," a voice said startling them.

"That's what Bellatrix also told me," Harry murmured.

"Lupin told me about your idiotic idea of going to the Ministry alone and trying to get yourself killed! Honestly Potter, I thought you were better then that," Snape sneered as a couple of students either smirked or snickered.

Hermione raised her hand as Snape nodded to her bored, "sir, can we just learn something else besides the Unforgivable Curses?"

"You want to get yourself killed, Miss Granger? I'm sure you'll be in the war and not doing a damn thing since you don't know any of these Unforgivable Curses," Snape snapped.

Hermione glared at him, "but how were we supposed to know? We don't have enough practice with them!" She exclaimed.

A couple of the students agreed in the room, "you want to be taught Miss Granger? Very well. Starting tomorrow, I'll be bringing in a Boggart and all of you will be practicing one at a time until you could get it right. For now, we'll be learning the Imperius Curse. Tell me, who knows about the effect?" Snape asked as he looked around the room, "Miss Parkinson, can you tell me?"

"The Imperius Curse makes the victim to be completely under the command of the caster, who can make the victim do anything the caster wants," Pansy said smugly.

Severus frowned, "that is the basic for a first year student but is still effective. Ten points to Slytherin," he said as Pansy smirked at the Gryffindors. Severus told the class the more version of the curse, "now, read your book about the Imperius Curse. I'll collect your homework and start grading them," Severus said as he took out his wand and everyone's parchment came out from their bag as it all landed neatly on his desk.

Harry grumbled, "we all know what the Imperius Curse is," he said as Ron agreed silently beside him.

"Potter! No talking in class! Detention tonight!" Severus snapped as he grinned to himself. Harry wanted to turn his back and retort something, but didn't want to get in trouble again as he went back to his reading and hope the day would end quickly.

* * *

TBC...

me: This is the story that I wasn't going to be putting up here. But I decided against it and hopefully, if their are graphic scenes in the next later chapters, I will tell you previously and will ask for your email if you want the next chapter.

Harry: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

me: This is the first part of the story of the trilology that I had put up in the other website.

Ron: Review and update.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix Felicis

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter! Belongs to J.K. Rowling

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

The next day, Harry sighed as he walked towards the common room. He still hadn't gotten a date yet for Slughorn's party, and it was upcoming fast. Also, he still hadn't gotten that memory out off him yet and he needed it soon!

"Hello Harry," a voice said suddenly as it startled him.

Harry looked around and saw Luna walking to him, "hello Luna. Where are you off to?"

"I'm a bit late for Charms right now. What about you?"

"Have a free period until Defense. I'll see you later Luna," Harry said as he waved good-bye to his friend and he went inside the common room.

"Hey Harry, this is for you," Romilda Vane said as she stood in front of Harry and gave him a box.

Harry blinked as he opened the box, chocolates? He thought as he looked up at her.

"Listen Harry, I was wondering, could I go with you to Slughorn's party?" Romilda asked eagerly.

"Harry! You have to finish your homework for potions! Come over here!" Hermione called out to him as Harry looked at her apologetically as he quickly went towards where Hermione was sitting.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked as he quickly put away the box of chocolates in his bag as he didn't saw the hurt look that Romilda had sent him.

"You shouldn't eat those Harry," Hermione said quietly so that he was the only one that he could hear.

"Why's that?"

"I heard them talking in the girls' bathroom a couple of days ago. They sneaked off love potions within the school and Romilda (who is one of the girls) are trying to get you to take it," Hermione explained to Harry as softly she could.

Harry stared at her with wide eyes, "why didn't you take it?" He hissed angrily.

"They didn't have it out then! Somehow they snuck it in here," Hermione snapped.

Harry groaned, "why is Filch doing it then? Why does it always have to be me?" He moaned out loud.

Hermione stared at him, "are you still keeping that Prince Potion book?" She asked.

"Not this again. Hermione, nothing's bad is going to happen," Harry protested.

Hermione frowned, "I still don't believe it. I better go, I'll be late for class," she murmured as she gathered her stuff and quickly left the common room.

Later that night, Harry was walking back to the common room from dinner as Ron and Hermione had to stay behind as usual for the first years. He didn't look where he was going as he had bumped into someone and he looked up and saw Luna.

He helped her up and smiled at her, "it seems we are getting into each other's way lately," he said.

Luna chuckled, "I know. I was just seeing Neville off to the common room," she explained.

Harry nodded as the two didn't say anything for a while as Harry began walking towards the common room but then stopped, "Luna?" He called out to her.

Luna stopped as she looked back at Harry, "yes Harry?"

"Will you come with me to Slughorn's party? I mean, none of the girls suits me and Hermione…" Harry didn't finish as Luna squealed and hugged him.

"Of course I will Harry," she said as Harry smiled and Luna gave him a peck on the cheek before the two really went to their separate ways.

The next day, word got out as Harry was going to take Luna to the party as Harry saw Romilda Vane as she looked unhappy when Harry and Ron had went down for breakfast.

"Luna, Harry? Blimey! I thought you would be smarter then this!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry glared at him, "I blurted it out, alright? Besides, I didn't want to ask the other girls since they were so eager to go out with me," he snapped.

"Luna seems very happy lately Harry. You did the right thing," Hermione said to him as she didn't say anything at all to Ron.

"Yea, I just hope it doesn't turn out to be a disaster," Harry said quietly to himself.

* * *

TBC...

me: The next chapter is going to be too graphic on here, so I have to figure out a way to give you the link or website for the next chapter. So, check out my bio for any updates about it. I will be sending an author's note later on in the following chapter soon about it.

Ron: At least your putting it up.

Hermione: Luna is actually in a story this time.

Luna: What?

Harry: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Ron: reveiw and update.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III Of Felix Felicis

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling owes them!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

It was finally the winter holidays as kids from every house either goes home or stay at Hogwarts. It was also the day of Slughorn's party as Harry dressed up for the event as he was meeting Luna outside the common room within an hour, as he was about to leave, the Felix Felicis caught his eye as he had forgotten to put it back inside his trunk. 

It was a good thing nobody was in the dormitory at the moment except for Ron, who was staring at him. "What is it Harry?" He asked curiously.

"I was thinking that I should drink some of the Felix Felicis before leaving for Slughorn's party," Harry said slowly.

"What on earth for?"

Harry shook his head as he looked at Ron, "I don't really know. But I just have a gut feeling, you know?" He said as Ron nodded.

"Just don't take the whole bottle Harry, you might need it for later," he warned as Harry nodded.

"Three gulps might do it for three hours," he said as Ron watched as Harry drank the gulps. "Don't tell Hermione," Harry said sternly as Ron nodded and Harry put away the vial.

Harry went down as he met Luna outside the portrait hole, "you look beautiful tonight Luna," he admitted as Luna blushed.

"Thanks Harry, you look handsomely tonight," she said as Harry thanked her and the two went towards Slughorn's place where the party was being held.

Harry was about to knock on the door but the door had swung open and he was face to face with Slughorn, "Harry! So glad that you could make it! Come in, come in!" Slughorn gestured as Harry and Luna went inside quickly.

"It's such a wonderful party, isn't it?" Slughorn asked as he slightly hiccupped.

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Professor, are you drunk?" He asked surprised.

"His not the only one who's drunk," another voice said as Harry looked and saw Professor Trelawney coming towards them.

"You don't know who your talking to Sybill! Don't you remember Harry Potter?" Slughorn asked proudly.

"Ah yes, as I recall, he was in my Divination class. Also, he had failed it," Sybill said as Harry blushed in embarrassed.

"Well, who wouldn't? Divination is such a poor subject that nobody takes it nowadays," Luna piped up.

"Tell me young lady, what subjects are you taking?" Slughorn asked.

"Uh, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms…"

"The classes you supposed to be taking if you want to become a Healer," another voice said.

"Severus! Where have you've been hiding?" Slughorn asked sourly.

Severus made a face as Harry looked at him and blushed, "not getting myself drunk," he replied.

This made Harry and Luna chuckled, "Severus! Did you know how much progress Harry Potter had been doing in my potion class? I think it's all thanks to you since you've taught him for five years!" Slughorn exclaimed happily.

"I haven't noticed," Severus said as he stared at Harry suspiciously.

"Oh, how he made the Calming Draught on his first try! It may had been a first year task, but Harry remembered it really well to accomplish it so fast!" Slughorn exclaimed.

"Horace, may I borrow Mr. Potter for a moment?" Severus asked as Slughorn nodded.

"Of course you may. Just don't ditch the party now!" Slughorn exclaimed as Harry looked back at Luna who nodded as he followed Snape out off the room as they went outside and into an empty classroom to go and speak.

The two didn't say anything to each other as they glared at one another, not until Harry was about to say something as he opened his mouth but was claimed in a kiss. Harry was quite shocked by the sudden gesture as Severus pushed Harry against the backside of the desk as Severus lifted Harry up on the desk as he sat on it.

The two didn't even break the kiss after that movement as the kiss was becoming more heatedly then from the beginning. Severus was the first to break off the kiss as the two needed time to breathe, he said a spell that Harry didn't know of yet as both of them were now suddenly naked and Severus was now kissing and biting Harry's sensitive neck.

Harry felt like he was in heaven or something as he moaned at the contact of Severus lips on his soft sensitive skin, Harry looked and he saw that Severus was staring at him as Harry blushed. "May I?" Severus asked so softly that Harry almost didn't hear him as he nodded.

Severus knelt down on the ground as he looked at Harry one moment before taking Harry's own cock into his mouth. Harry groaned out loud at the contact as he felt Severus wet tongue on it for the first time, as his cock hit the roof of Severus mouth every time he bobbed up and down the length.

Harry had never gotten a blowjob until now, he had his hands within Severus hair as if it wasn't enough what Severus was doing to him. "This feels so good Severus," Harry groaned out loud as Severus answered with a humming vibration.

Harry groaned again as Severus kept off humming, he was seeing stars as Severus began to speed up what he was doing as Harry just kept of groaning and moaning every time his cock hit the roof of Severus mouth.

"Oh Merlin! Severus! Ah…I'm coming! I'm coming!" Harry screamed as Severus had put charms around the classroom in the beginning so nobody could hear the two. Harry shuttered as he felt his release coming out from his cock as Severus gulped down all Harry had given him.

Harry's panting was beginning to calm down as Severus released the softening cock with a pop as he went towards Harry and kissed him soundlessly. Harry moaned at the contact as he tasted his first time cum as it tasted bitter, Harry couldn't get enough of it as he licked the rooftop and Severus teeth as he tried to get some of it.

Harry looked at Severus, "that…that was wonderful," he managed to get out.

Severus smiled at him, "the night's not over yet Harry. I still got intercourse to go," he said as Harry blushed at the thought.

"H-How do you want this?" He stammered.

"Get off the desk and face towards the desk. Hold onto the desk while I penetrate you," Severus instructed.

"Will it hurt?"

"Not unless I prepare you," Severus said softly as he got lubrication out off his robe.

Harry eyed him for a moment, Severus shook his head as he knew he'll get the answers later as he got ready to be penetrated for the first time by his long time crush.

* * *

TBC...

me: I'm getting sort of frustrated. So I decided to put it up. If this story gets deleted, well, you'll see within in a week.

Severus: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: So sorry about this.

me: Yea. (blushes). I thought emailing would be better, it isn't.

Severus: review and update.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV Of Felix Felicis

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Potter, Wake up!"

Harry grudgingly rubbed his eyes as he looked where he was and saw that he was sleeping naked right beside his soon-to-be-lover.

"Severus? What time is it?"

"Damn it Potter! Wake up!"

Harry was now fully awake as he was staring at Severus who was eyeing him angrily, "what's wrong Severus?" He asked worriedly.

"Lumos Maxima. Dress yourself Potter. This was a mistake doing it last night," Severus said.

Harry blinked as he knew what he was talking about; the potion must be starting to go off now. "What time is it anyway?"

"Half an hour from eleven. The others must be wondering where we are," Severus said unhappily as he turned his back from Harry as he dressed.

"What happens now?"

"I'll go and resign my post as I deliberately…" Severus didn't finish as Harry interrupted him.

"You can't resign!"

"This isn't your choice Potter!"

"I acted on it also! I would also get expelled then! And I don't think you want that for me," Harry said so softly that Severus almost didn't heard him.

"Speak to this to anyone…" Severus began in a warning tone as Harry understood.

"I won't tell," he promised though he kept his fingers crossed and he knew that he was going to go and tell Ron and Hermione over at the Burrow during the Christmas holidays.

* * *

"Weren't you going to tell us something Harry?" Ron asked a couple days later as he and Harry were in the Burrow as Hermione sat on the table with Ginny and the rest of the family.

Harry blinked in realization, "oh yea, I was going to tell you guys what happened during Slughorn's party," he said.

"I was at that party," Hermione began.

"You were? I didn't saw you there," Harry said surprised.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I left when you probably came back with Snape. I saw Luna during the party and asked her where you were," she explained as Harry hotly blushed.

"Oh, this is good! Why you blushing there, Harry?" George asked smirking.

"Yea Harry! What happened in that party?" Fred called out to him.

"What party?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"The party that Professor Slughorn invited some of his favorite students," Ron muttered.

"It must had been a wonderful party," Fleur said as she kissed Bill on the cheek as Mrs. Weasley had turned on her back and it was a good thing also that her face was green from vomiting.

"So dear, who did you invite to the party?" Arthur asked.

Molly turned as she lit up, "I invited Snape, Tonks, Dumbledore…" she began but was interrupted by a various loud of protest.

"You invited Snape?"

"His a hater!"

"He hates all of us mom!"

"Snape has nowhere else to go to. He…" Molly didn't finish as she was interrupted again.

"Snape has the Malfoy's. His a godfather to Draco, isn't he?" Harry murmured unhappily.

"That's true," Fred voice said in the room.

"Let's cross our fingers and hope that he doesn't come at all," Ron muttered as this gave a slap from behind the head from his mother.

* * *

The next day, people began arriving for the party as Harry looked around at the huge mass of people as he saw Remus and Tonks talking together, Dumbledore and McGonagall over at a corner. A various teachers had came for the party as Harry wondered where the kids were standing by themselves.

"The bloody git isn't here yet. Let's stay that way," Ron murmured.

"Harry, you still hadn't told us what happened when you left with Snape!" Hermione protested.

Harry sighed, "I might have forgotten it last night," he said.

"Who wants to play Exploding Snap?" Ginny suggested as she held out a pack of cards.

The four went towards where the vacant couch was as they heard somebody knocked on the front door, Ginny passed out the cards to each and every one of them. 

"Severus! It's so nice to see you again!" Molly's voice exclaimed.

"Bloody hell, he came," Ron said with a groan. 

The party went on smoothly as Harry didn't talked with Snape during the whole party until Ginny went upstairs cause of Fleur who was snogging with Bill, Ron and Hermione who was arguing over something as the other Weasley boys were nowhere in sight.

"Enjoying yourself Potter?" Severus sneered voice asked.

"I'm surprised you came to the party Professor. Considering you hate every one of the Weasley here," Harry commented him.

"Well, I wanted to check if you told anyone about our private conversation yet?" He sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes, "you don't trust me?"

"Not unless if it's Weasley and Granger," Severus snapped.

"So nobody knows?"

"Nobody."

The two stayed silent after that, Severus decided to go back home for the remainder of the day as Harry showed him out the door without an unknown reason.

"Remember Potter, one wrong move," Snape warned as Harry understood fully well but he knew that he was going to tell Ron and Hermione soon anyway.

* * *

TBC...

me: My updates are going to be slower now since my Microsoft Word in my laptop keeps frozing up for some reason and the only time I could update or write now is during at school.

Severus: That's really too bad.

me: Unless I could figure out what's wrong with it, this is the only option.

Harry: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Ron: Review and update.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V Of Felix Felicis

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter! It belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

Days pass as Harry knew that his seventh year would be coming closer then he thought it would be. "Hey look!" A voice exclaimed suddenly as Harry and the others had entered the common room as they saw a group of kids surrounding the notice board.

"It's an Apparition lesson!" A fifth year exclaimed.

"Too bad only sixth years and above could do it," a fourth year said softly.

"This is the first time I'm going to do it!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry stopped Ginny as soon as he saw her, "where does it say we meet at?" He asked.

"The Great Hall on Friday," Ginny said as she left.

* * *

Here was Harry, as he stood beside Ron and Hermione as they were getting ready to get their first Apparition lesson to start.

Harry looked around and he saw a couple of familiar faces, he also noted that, every head of houses were also in the Great Hall as they stood next to each other.

The lead instructor finally came inside the Great Hall, "very well, very well. People, I want all of you to go and start lining up!" He instructed.

People began pushing one another as the head of houses came and help them, but it took them nearly ten minutes to get that one all cleared up.

"Now, having to do Apparition is to have the three D's which are: destination, determination and deliberation. For destination, you want to go and concentrate on the interior of your hoop that is in front of each and one of you. Then, focus your determination to occupy the visualized space. Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body. Finally, turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation! Does everybody understand?"

There were a few murmurs around Harry, he knew that none of them would get it right on their very first try of Apparition.

"All right. Close your eyes. Now, on the count of three: One…Two…Three!"

There were popping noises everywhere as Harry looked and he hadn't moved one inch from where he was standing as Harry looked and he saw that Ron had actually Apparated but he was standing next to Severus and Minerva who were both staring at him as Ron gave a nervous chuckle.

Hermione didn't even do it perfectly, she had almost done it but had Apparated right behind the desk where the hoop was as a couple of students either tripped or fell from their Apparition. The instructor sighed as the head of houses looked at each other, "keep of practicing. We'll be doing this until I say otherwise," he said.

Harry knew that it was going to be a very long time until the instructor says so, he just kept of practicing and Ron almost did Apparated but not his whole entire body was attached. The instructor finally gave up in an hour or so, "very well. We'll be continuing this later on," he said as he made the dismal as everyone began leaving to his or her dorms. 

"Harry! You still hadn't told us what happened in the Christmas party!" Ron exclaimed somewhat loudly as Harry looked up at him and then saw Snape, by the door who was staring at him as if he had heard Ron's exclamation.

"Probably next time Ron," Harry said.

The two went up to their dormitory as Ron's face lit up in surprise, "I can't believe they send me gifts! It's so wonderful from them!" Ron said as he sat on his bed as he was beginning to open the presents that he gotten from friends and relatives.

Harry's eyes narrowed and then it suddenly hit him, Ron's birthday was today! Where was the gift that he had bought secretly from Hogsmeade when the others weren't around him? He frankly looked around for the box as he looked in his bag as he took out all the things that were in it, he also didn't realize that he had taken out the chocolates that Romilda had given him.

Hogsmeade chocolates never get spoiled like regular chocolates. Even if you hadn't eaten the chocolates for five years, it will still be good. Harry found the gift that he was looking for under his bed as he turned to look at Ron who was eating one of the chocolate cauldrons, "here you go Ron," he said as Ron smiled at him and he opened it eagerly.

"Quidditch Keeper's gloves! Nice one mate!" Ron said as Harry smiled at him.

"Well, now that we are ready, why don't we get…. Ron, is something wrong?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I can't stop thinking about her Harry!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "who? Lavender?"

"No! Romilda Vane!"

Harry gawked at him, "Romilda? But you…" he looked down and saw the box of chocolates that was in his bag and he knew that Ron had eaten a handful. "Where'd you get that?"

"These? I thought it was a birthday present!" Ron exclaimed.

"No it isn't Ron! Romilda put…" Harry didn't finish as Ron interrupted him.

"Can you introduced me to her?" He asked eagerly.

Harry groaned in annoyance, "yes. But we have to get you to Snape!" He exclaimed as Ron's eyes were now wide opened.

"How come?"

"Because she's having a tutoring lesson with Snape for Defense!" Harry lied as Ron smiled excitedly.

"Let's go!" He said as he quickly went out the dormitory.

Harry sighed, why did he say Snape? He should have thought of Slughorn but now it was too late to go and change directions.

* * *

Harry knocked onto Snape's office door as he had Ron beside him who was waiting patiently, the door opened furiously as Harry looked up and saw Snape staring at him.

"What is it that you want Potter?" He sneered.

"Sir, Ron accidentally took a love potion here. I was wondering if you have an antidote for him?" Harry asked slowly.

Severus looked at him, "why'd you ask me? Slughorn is the new Potion teacher here," he said.

Harry blushed in embarrassment, "I had forgotten momentarily," he said.

"Is she here?" Ron asked as he looked over at Harry's shoulder.

"Why didn't you make one yourself Potter? After all, you are getting top marks in Potions now, aren't you?" Severus asked as he went back inside and looked around for an antidote.

"Ron may have done something stupid if I make it," Harry said softly even though it was a lie.

Severus took a vial from the cabinet as he handed it to Ron, "what's this for?" Ron asked.

"Uh, Romilda gave you that as a gift for your birthday today. She let Snape held it for you but you have to drink it once you get it," Harry lied.

Ron stared at him for a moment or so before drinking the vial. Harry stared at him as Ron blinked in confused as he looked around. "Why are we with Snape?" 

Harry sighed in relieved, "thank you sir," he said.

"Just don't do anything idiotic Potter," Severus warned as Harry knew what he was talking about as he grabbed Ron and the two left.

* * *

TBC...

me: See, long chapter, isn't it?

Severus: Perhaps...

me: Oh! Could somebody help me with my problem? Every time I try and opening microsoft word, it always frozes up. Like, it doesn't matter how many times I try to open it on my laptop. It just frozes. I mean, my mouse is working and I could go to other websites, it's just that, my microsoft word isn't! There's like this blank white spot in the middle...you know what i mean? So, for the mean time, I'm updating my stories in my school library whenever I have the time. And writing as well...

Harry: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Ron: Review and update.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI Of Felix Felicis

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling owes it!

Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Harry still couldn't believe that the locket and the Hufflepuff cup was actually a Horcruxes. It was a hard time believing it, Harry told Ron and Hermione about what he had seen in the memory as he had went with Dumbledore a couple of days ago.

"That's bloody wicked! So the most valuable treasures of Hogwarts are Horcruxes!" Ron said almost too loudly as there were by the lake one afternoon.

Harry shushed him quickly, "yea. And Voldemort has those two," he said.

Ron then froze as he saw a girl coming towards them as Hermione looked to see who it was, "it's not Lavender," she said as Ron sighed in relieved as the girl had came closer.

"What's going on between you and Lavender?" Harry asked surprised.

"Ronald here wants to break off with Lavender, but doesn't have the guts to tell her so his avoiding her," Hermione replied.

"Good one Ron," Harry said with a chuckle as Ron glared at him.

"Which one of you is Harry Potter?" The girl asked suddenly.

"I am."

"I was supposed to give you this letter," the girl said handing it to him as Harry thanked her and the girl left quickly. Harry thought that the letter was from Dumbledore but when he opened it, to his surprise, it was actually from Hagrid.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked eagerly looking over at his shoulder at the same time as Ron.

The trio read the letter as Hermione blinked, "tonight? That's breaking curfew!" She hissed.

"Aragog died. He wants all of us at the burial," Harry said.

"Is he bloody mad? That spider wanted to eat us!" Ron complained.

"Even so, we still can't go cause of curfew," Hermione said as Harry knew she was right.

* * *

Later that night, as Harry was doing his homework with Hermione and Ron in the common room, curfew had just started as he finally realized what to do with the rest of his Felix Felicis as he was so startled as he said: "oh shit."

"What is it Harry?" Hermione and Ron whispered as they leaned forward him.

"I just realize how I could get the memory from Slughorn!" Harry exclaimed quietly as he could as he put his stuff into his bag as he dashed towards the boys' dormitories as Ron and Hermione followed.

"What Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Why didn't I think of this before? Dumbledore knew how I was supposed to get that memory from him! I was supposed to use this!" Harry exclaimed as he held the Felix Felicis in his hands.

"What are you going to do with it Harry?" Ron asked eagerly.

Harry opened it as he drank two drops of it as he looked at the vial and he knew there was one drop left, he felt really lucky all of a sudden as he took out his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk. "Right. Well, I'm off to go and see Hagrid," Harry said.

"What? I thought you were going to see Slughorn?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"I am. I just have a really good feeling about passing by Hagrid," Harry replied as he slung over his cloak on his shoulders as he left the Gryffindor room and headed over to Hagrid's place.

As he went, he heard voices as soon as he had turned the corridor. "Come on Severus! Why can't you tell little old me?" Slughorn's voice asked.

"Because it's really none of your business Slughorn!" Snape's voice said irritated.

Harry was now behind them as he quickly took off his Invisibility Cloak, "Professors, good evening," he said loud and clear as the two man turned to stare at him surprised.

"Potter! What are you doing out in curfew?" Severus sneered but Harry looked as he saw there was a light flush on his cheek as he didn't think that Slughorn had seen it yet.

"Let the boy speak Severus. Tell me boy, what are you doing here at night?" Slughorn asked.

"I'm going over at Hagrid's," Harry explained.

"Whatever for?"

"Aragog, the spider that lives in the Forbidden Forest died. He wants me to go there tonight for the burial," Harry explained again.

"What a coincidence. I was just heading there myself," Severus said as Slughorn's eyes widened.

"That spider is highly big, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes," Harry replied slowly but yet confused.

"Spiders should have acromantula venom! Those are very rare and sadly, my salary is still low. Although, I don't want to upset Hagrid," Slughorn said as he received a look from Severus, "of course Severus, I'll share some of it with you since you are getting some unicorn's blood, aren't you?"

Harry's raised his eyebrows as he looked at Severus, "I'm trying for a new potion that I heard about. Shouldn't we turn in Potter since his out off curfew?" He sneered as he looked back at Slughorn.

"No. Let him slide this one for once Severus. Severus, why don't you escort him to Hagrid's while I'll go and get some vials for myself. I'll meet you there in ten minutes," Slughorn said as he left right away before Severus could say anything.

Harry cheered in his mind as Severus glared at Harry before the two began walking towards over to Hagrid's, "you didn't tell anyone about the Christmas party, did you?" Severus snapped.

Harry blinked, "of course not sir. Even though Ron asked me a million times of it," he said.

Severus nodded slowly, "good, that's good," he said quietly to himself as he stopped walking.

"Sir?" Harry asked as he turns to look at him.

Severus stared at Harry before going towards him and leaning down to give him a kiss on the lips, the kiss was slow, gentle and quick as Harry didn't want it to be over so soon.

"Severus," Harry said his name so quietly as it made Severus shiver with delight.

"I can't stop thinking about you Harry. Nearing at the end of the year, I may not see you again," Severus said sadly as Harry looked at him surprised as he had never heard Severus so sad before.

"What are you talking about? We have next year," he said.

Severus shook his head slightly as he walked past Harry, "come. Hagrid is waiting for you," he said as Harry quickly took off.

Twenty minutes passed as Harry knew that Slughorn and Hagrid was both drunk, he hadn't seen Severus drink from his cup but he knew that it was going to be soon. "Professor, you liked my mom, didn't you?" Harry asked slowly.

Severus looked at Harry as he shook his head as he gestured to Slughorn who drank another gulp from his cup, "your mother was a very intelligent and brave witch Harry. I miss her dearly," he said.

"You wanted to save her, didn't you? But knew that you didn't know about it until later," Harry said.

Slughorn nodded slowly, "she was the best witch and Severus was the best wizard in out off all my classes," he said as Severus blushed in embarrassment as Harry smiled.

"Sir, I really need that memory," Harry said slowly.

Slughorn shook his head stubbornly, "no. It was just a painful time," he said.

Please sir; if you couldn't help my mom, don't you want to help her son? You could be brave like her also sir. Don't be afraid," Harry said soothingly.

Severus was surprise by Harry's statement as he looked over at Slughorn who sighed as he pointed his wand to his head as a silvery memory was coming out from it as he took out a vial and put it in. "Now, don't regret what I warn you Harry. It isn't a happy memory," he said warningly as he hiccupped.

* * *

"I won't sir," Harry said smiling as he was happy for once that he finally gotten the memory he had dreaded for so long.

TBC...

me: See, long chapter, right? I remember writing this chapter... it was one of my favorite chapters that I've written in the whole entire story, i think.

Harry: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: Review and update.

me: I also have a new story of Prince of Tennis of Ryoma/Tezuka pairing, so check it out if you don't know.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII Of Felix Felicis

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling owes it!

Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Harry had just a horrible day today, even though he had finally seen the memory that he had dreaded for so long, he still got plenty of stuff to do.

"So Harry, what are you going to do now?" Hermione asked the same day as she, Ron and Harry were in the girls' bathroom where Moaning Myrtle lives as classes had finished for the day.

Harry yawned as he looked at her, "what?"

"Now that you finally seen the latest memory, what's going to happen?"

"Dumbledore is going to bring me the next time he finds a Horcruxes," Harry explained.

"Wicked! A mission with Dumbledore! That got to be exciting!" Ron exclaimed.

"How are you Myrtle?" Hermione asked startling the two boys.

"Oh me? I'm just dandy. I'm just worried about that boy though," Myrtle said.

"Boy? What boy?" Ron asked curiously.

"He comes in here once awhile and starts crying," Myrtle explained.

"Crying? Is it a first year student?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No! I can't say. It's private," Myrtle said.

"But Myrtle, if somebody is beating him up," Hermione began.

Myrtle shook her head, "I assure you, nothing bad," she said.

"Come on, we don't want to be caught during curfew now, do we?" Hermione said as the two boys nodded and left the bathroom.

* * *

During Potion class the next day, he was turning the pages for the following Potion that they were about to brew in class. His eye caught something at the top of the corner of a page, he raised his eyebrow and said: "Sectumsempra."

"What?" Ron asked by his side as Harry shook his head and Ron returned to work. Harry looked at the corner of the page, and right beside it read: "For Enemies."

Harry blinked, he definitely want to remember that one for Malfoy as he repeated the word over and over in his head so he could remember it.

* * *

It was finally one week before the Ravenclaw match as he still was nervous playing against his ex-lover. Sure it was just last year, but now that Snape admits to him that he loves him, it was all with the Felix Felicis Potion and he truly had never loved him.

Harry sighed as he thought about it as he knew he was thinking of it as rubbish. Severus loves him! Nothing more! But even the first time when they made love, after the effect of Felix Felicis, the two had never seen eye-to-eye until the next time he had taken it which was a few days ago.

He jumped as he heard voices as he looked around and saw that he was coming along Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as he decided to eavesdrop who she was talking to.

"Please, don't cry," Moaning Myrtle voice said desperately.

"Who says I'm crying? I just got something in my eye!" The voice snapped as Harry recognized it at once and he knew that it was Malfoy.

Harry tried to stay quiet as he could as he wanted to find out what Malfoy was up to. "If…. If I don't….Do what he says, then….Then I'm dead," Draco stammered.

"Dead? What do you mean?" Myrtle asked.

Harry was so shocked that he couldn't control himself as he gasped loudly, "who's there?" Draco demanded as he took out his wand immediately.

"I didn't know you where in the girls bathroom Malfoy," Harry said with a grin as Draco glared at him angrily.

Draco said a jinx immediately towards him as Harry took out his wand and said: "Protego!"

"Please! Please stop!" Myrtle cried out desperately.

"Levicorpse!" Harry yelled as the hex missed Draco luckily.

Draco raised his wand as he was about to say: "Cruci-" until Harry bellowed.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Draco staggered back as he fell onto the floor as blood began to flow out of his face; Harry stared in horror as Draco was unconscious by the spell that he had just made.

"No, it can't be," Harry stammered as he went towards him to see if he was alright.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!" Myrtle screeched.

Harry checked Draco's pulse and he sighed in relieved that it was pumping, he heard the door slamming opened from the bathroom as Harry looked up and to his terror, was Severus Snape.

Severus didn't say anything as he roughly pushed aside Harry; he did a spell on Draco that had stopped the blood from flowing down as he helped Draco up to his feet. "Come Draco, we need you to get in the infirmary," he said as Draco didn't say anything and Severus turn to look at Harry, "stay here Potter. You are in big trouble now," Severus said sneering as he left.

It felt like hours as Harry stayed in the bathroom as he cleaned himself up from the blood as he waited for Snape, he loves the man dearly, but clearly Snape didn't say anything about a relationship forming between the both of them.

The doors opened as Severus looked at him and then at Myrtle, "go," he ordered to her as Myrtle left quickly as she could. Severus put a silencing and locking charm in the bathroom as he stared at Harry, "where did you learned that spell?"

Harry was too terrified to speak as Severus spoke the question again to him, "y-you don't lo-love me any-anymore, do y-you?" Harry stammered out so slowly.

Severus sighed, "this got nothing to do with our relationship Harry," he said quietly.

"Then we do have a relationship?" Harry asked slowly as he looked up at him.

Severus stared at him, "I may not say it at all times Harry, and it may not look like a relationship that we both have, but I really do love you," he said.

"Every time I see you, it just that, you always don't look like it," Harry said.

"Harry, I have to be discreet. You know how many Death Eaters there are within my own house? If word gets out that I'm seeing you…" Severus said as Harry nodded slowly.

"You'll get killed then."

"Right. Tell me Harry, where'd you learn that spell?" Severus asked softly.

"Promise me you won't get mad?" Harry asked quietly as he was shaking nervously.

Severus sighed, "I'll try not to," he said as Harry opened up his bag and gave him his book of Advance Potion Making.

Severus opened it up and his eyes narrowed through the pages, "where'd you get this?"

"Inside the cabinet of the classroom. Ron and I didn't have our stuff so Slughorn decided to lend us some books for the time being. But that book helped me a lot throughout the year," Harry explained.

"Did you bought a new book after?"

Harry shifted, "well, I did. But I changed covers of it and I wanted to keep that one since it was helping me so much," he said.

Severus closed the book as he handed it to Harry, "I'm letting you keep it Harry, but do not read anymore spells that you don't know. At the end of the year, I want you to return it to the cabinet and never see it again. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded as he was so relieved he was getting it out so easily so far, "um, sir?"

Severus looked at him, "do you know who the Half-Blood Prince is?" He asked.

Severus shook his head but in his mind, he knew who it was. "I have no idea. Harry, you will report to me for detention every Saturday until the end of the year," he said.

"But sir! I have an upcoming Quidditch match this Saturday!" Harry exclaimed.

"Then you should have thought about that before using the spell. Ten o'clock my office," Severus said as he left and Harry sulked in the bathroom as he knew that he have to think of something now.

* * *

TBC...

me: I really did liked writing this chapter and the one before it. Rewriting some of the chapters in the 6th book. That was totally fun for myself.

Harry: How many chapters are there until the sequel?

me: 'Bout two left...

Harry: WHAT??

me: At least the chapters are long!!

Severus: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Draco: Review and update.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII Of Felix Felicis

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling owes it!

Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Harry tried to move from his frozen spot as he watched his own true love kill his beloved mentor and friend right in front of him. "Go! Before the Ministry gets here!" Severus shouted to his fellow Death Eaters as they started to run and Malfoy who was right in front of him.

Harry watched as they disappeared around the corner as he was now finally free from the spell that Dumbledore cast on him, he chased after them thinking back to what he and Severus were talking about when they were going to Hagrid's.

(Flashback)

_Severus stared at Harry before going towards him and leaning down to give him a kiss on the lips, the kiss was slow, gentle and quick as Harry didn't want it to be over so soon. _

"_Severus," Harry said his name so quietly as it made Severus shiver with delight._

"_I can't stop thinking about you Harry. Nearing at the end of the year, I may not see you again," Severus said sadly as Harry looked at him surprised as he had never heard Severus so sad before._

"_What are you talking about? We have next year," he said._

_Severus shook his head slightly as he walked past Harry, "come. Hagrid is waiting for you," he said as Harry quickly took off._

(End Flashback)

So this is what he meant by! How could he do this to me? Harry thought as he chased after them. Harry started to hit the following Death Eaters that were in front of him, he knew that the two were brother and sister as the spell had hit one of them in the leg and fell as that person tripped the other one along the way.

Harry passed them as he looked and saw that they were almost out off the boundaries off Hogwarts, he said a spell but he missed as it went soaring over Snape's head.

"Run Draco!" Severus yelled to him as he had stopped and was now facing at Harry.

"You lied to me! You lied! I thought you loved me!" Harry yelled at him as he dodged a spell from behind him as he saw that it was the brother and sister.

"Leave him! He is for the Dark Lord! Get out off here!" Severus ordered at the brother and sister who had soared past him.

Severus looked back at Harry before taking off again, "come back here you coward! Levi-" He didn't finished as Severus blocked the spell right away using Expelliarmus.

"I'm no coward Potter! Don't ever call me that again!" Severus said angrily.

Harry glared at him as he dived for his wand and he said: "Sectum-" He didn't finished as Severus Expelliarmus blocked him again.

"No! No Dark Magic from you Potter! Especially those that I made!" Severus said as he saw the startled look coming from Harry, "yes! The spells that you have been using all year and that Potion book that you used, it was I! I am the Half-Blood Prince!"

Harry stared at him shocked, "you knew! That's why you were so shocked when you saw the book in the bathroom! After all this time, you lied to me! I thought I knew you!"

"Then you thought wrong!"

"I should thank Sirius for trying to kill you back in the schooldays! If he succeeded, you wouldn't be standing here now! None of this would have ever happened!" Harry snapped.

"Don't talk speaking about the past like you know it Potter! Your filthy father was just as cowardly as you are! Attacking four against one! Your mother had to stepped in to stop us!"

"Don't talk about mom! You don't know anything about her!" Harry screamed.

"I do know! I used to date her when we were in school together! But we broke up after an argument about your father and friends! Did you know that Potter? Did you?" Severus snapped.

Harry stared at him with wide-eyes, "liar!"

Severus looked around and saw there were a few Death Eaters around still, "EVERYONE! GET OUT OFF HERE BEFORE THE MINISTRY COMES!" He shouted out loud as the Death Eaters began to go out off the boundaries.

"I thought you loved me," Harry said staring at Severus who stared back at him as Harry saw there were sad and comforting eyes that were staring at him.

"It was all just a lie to get to you," Severus said coldly as his expression changed and he fled throughout the dark night out off the boundaries as Harry suddenly went unconscious.

* * *

TBC...

me: April Fool's Day is today! I hope you enjoy this chapter! One more chapter left!

Harry: ONE MORE??

Severus: Until the sequel...

me: It's a trilology, remember??

Everyone: (blinks).

me: Oops...

Harry: (dances around). Yay!

Draco: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: Review and update.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX Of Felix Felicis

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling owes it!

Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

The next time that Harry had woken up, he was in the Hospital Wing as he took his glasses on and he looked around and saw: Ron, Fred, George, Fleur, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks and Madame Pomfrey as they were staring at someone beside him on the bed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked suddenly as the group turned to look at him.

"Your awake!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

"What happened?"

"Hagrid brought you in the Hospital Wing. Something about a battle that you fought against Severus," Pomfrey said.

Harry's eyes closed, "nobody caught him?"

"No. All the Death Eaters are gone Harry," Hermione said.

"I hate him."

"It's understandable mate. You hated…" Ron didn't finished as Harry shook his head.

"He toyed with me! We even had sex together!" Harry exclaimed making the people around in the room go into shock.

"What Harry?" Remus asked staring at him surprised.

"That's what happened during the night of Slughorn's party! I slept with him! That's when our relationship started to be discreet! I didn't care that he was twice my age! He betrayed me! He said that he loved me!" Harry said as his eyes began to water with tears.

Before anyone could say anything, the doors of the Hospital Wing opened as Minerva McGonagall came trudging in. "Potter, you are awake, that's good. Is something wrong?" She asked as she looked at the stunned faces around her.

"Harry just confessed that he slept with Snape and had fallen in love with him," Ginny explained.

This time, it was McGonagall's turn that almost fainted as Madame Pomfrey gave her water and a chair to sit on. "Is this true Potter?"

"Our relationship was discreet and nobody knew. Not even all of you," Harry said.

"I thought you hated him Harry?" Ron asked.

"I thought I did. But then I also found out that Snape dated my mother while both of them were in school together," Harry said angrily.

Remus sighed, "they did dated when they were twelve. Then a big argument happened when they were seventeen," he said.

"Five years? It's been going on for five years? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't the right time. The argument was that Severus was using the Dark Arts against James and his friends and Lily didn't like it. Also, Severus found out that James had a crush on his girlfriend and was jealous of it and that's why he was using it. He also found out that James had a crush on Lily since sixth year and that is why Sirius told Severus to go to the Shrieking Shack so that I could bit him for James sake," Remus explained.

"So the two broke it off in seventh year?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded, "then she started going out with James. Severus was furious about it and that's when he decided to join you-know-who. He didn't know at the time that the Prophecy that he heard was going to involved them," he said.

"But still…. Why didn't he tell me when we started this whole fiasco? That bastard! I'll kill him!" Harry said angrily.

"Harry, calm down," Hermione said soothingly.

"How can I calm down? I just found out that my ex-lover dated my mom! The next time I'll see him again, I am definitely going to kill him!"

Minerva cleared her throat, "will anybody tell me who killed Dumbledore and what's been going on between you and him, Potter?"

Harry told Minerva from the very beginning but he left some details that were supposedly to be kept secret until you-know-who had died. Minerva nodded, "I must arrange a meeting with the Head of Houses along with Slughorn. The Ministry of Magic is coming today," she murmured as she left the Hospital Wing quickly.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry ignored the question as she gestured towards the bed, "who's laying there?"

"My brother Bill. He was bitten by Greyback," Ron explained.

"Greyback? But it isn't full moon," Harry said as he looked at Remus.

"I don't know what's the effects of it. But it's going to be different from mine," Remus said.

Hermione put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry? Do you still love Snape?" She asked quietly as she could but Harry gawked at her.

"You must be bloody mad! Of course I don't love him anymore! He betrayed me!"

"I don't think that's your true feelings Harry," Hermione said.

"Look Hermione, the next time I see him, I will definitely kill him for betraying me. No matter what the cause," Harry said confidently as he knew that somewhere deep inside him he still loves him but now for the moment, he hates him and he knew that the time was near.

* * *

End.

me: neh, how was it? I'll put the sequel up on Monday. (hopefully).

Hermione: Will be onto the next story soon.

me: It's almost exactly like the sixth story book isn't it? Except with a twist?

Severus: review and update.


End file.
